Naruto, where art thou?
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: Truth or Dare never hurt anyone right? It never destroyed a village did it? It never made Sasuke act gay or make Gaara become a catwalk model......or, not until now!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, where art thou?

Chapter one-------the beginning.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto as much as we'd like to, also the story is not really an original idea so if you want it……….. (Sob, sob) This isn't quite based on the show as they are around16, and Sasuke is still there.

It all started with a 'truth or dare' game (A/N……we know, it **always** starts with a truth or

dare game). Originally, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee had been invited to the Hyuuga mansion by

Negi to do some training. Then Sakura, Tenten and Hinata came by (it being Hinata's house

and all), and then Kiba (and Akamaru naturally) came by, followed by Shikamaru, Ino and

Choji. No-one knew **why** Gaara, Kankauro and Temari where there, but no-one had the heart

(or the courage) to send them away!

After a while Sasuke and Negi gave up on trying to train (Naruto had stopped as soon as

Sakura had walked in-mainly because she had punched him for talking to her). None of them

knew where Lee had got to, though Tenten thought he might have decided to run around

Konoha in less than one minute (without taking his weights off, because that would be

cheating!!!)

As we said before they were playing a truth or dare game (which may explain why Temari was covered in feathers).

"Damn it!!!!! Never!!! I repeat NEVER, try flying on an oversized fan in a swarm of birds!"

"Just spin the bottle" muttered Sasuke.

"Fine then!" she spun the bottle around.

"Whirl whirl twizzle spurlly twurly spurlly nurely twirly!!! Shouted Naruto, much to the annoyance of Sakura. Twizzle pwiz-

SMACK!!!!!!!!!

Sakura stood there, her fist raised and her eyes on fire and completely out of chakra!!! (Mwuhahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so evil!!! Completely out of Chakra "smack" in other words punch!!!!! Man if you've been keeping up with the new series of Naruto, you know what I mean!!!!!

Let's just say Naruto won't be in the show for a LONG time!!!! That is if he can get back to Konoha!!!! )

**OVER AT THE SAND VILLIAGE**

"Hey is that a meteor?" said a tall jounin. "Yes it is! Send word for the Kazekage NOW!!!! It's an emergency!!!

"Sir, the Kazekage went to Konoha for some unknown reason."

"What!! Just the luck!!!! We have no choice but to – DUCK!!!!!"

A large object came zooming by. The jounin only just ducked in time!!

"What was that!" cried a chounin!

"I think that's…isn't that Naruto?!!" Exclaimed the tall jounin.

**BACK IN KONOHA……..**

"Umm, Sakura" said a scared Hinata. "Will Naruto ever return?"

"Oh he'll be back. He always comes back!!" growled Sakura. Slowly the fire died from her eyes, and she sat back down in her place in the circle. Temari picked up the bottle once again and started to spin it. The others watched the spinning bottle, pretending that nothing had happened – and really, it was only Naruto!

The bottle continued to spin, until it stopped-and ended up pointing at the evil, raven-haired Uchiha.

"Mhn." He muttered.

_This is the end of chapter 1. It will get better and start to make sense soon………we hope. Please continue to read, and please, please, PLEASE review!!!! Remember-positive comments are greatly appreciated as is HELPFUL criticism, but flame will be ignored as we have flame –proof jackets._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, where art thou?

CHAPTER 2 THE ….KINDA MIDDLE

Disclaimer: as always we do not own Naruto. We do love it but unfortunately……………..

_Where we left off: The bottle continued to spin, until it stopped-and ended up pointing at the evil, raven-haired Uchiha._

"_Mhn." He muttered._

"Now," Temari mused, thinking out loud, "what should we have this evil little Sharingan user do?"

"Temari," Sakura said, "You haven't asked Sasuke-kun what he wants to do yet. Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss a …._girl_ or Torture."

"Oh. Well, what is it then brat-boy?" Temari asked, peering at Sasuke.

"Mhn…." Sasuke muttered, thinking.

"Why does he always say that?" Chouji asked Shikamaru, between mouthfuls of chips.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!!!" whined Sakura.

"Hurry up!!!!!!" Tenten and Kankauro cried together.

"I choose-.." Sasuke was interrupted by Lee running into the room, tears running down his face.

"I couldn't do it!!!" he wailed, falling into Neji and Tenten's arms. "Whaaa!!"

"Lee, you just interrupted Sasuke –kun, choosing truth or dare!!!" Sakura shouted at him. Immediately Lee's tears dried up and he sat down hard next to Sakura, shouting happily,

"Oh, yes-the wonderful game of Youth!!!! I will play!!! Now Sasuke-choose what you will!!!!!"

"Mhn……dare." Sasuke said quietly.

"YES!!!" Temari screamed with Ino!!! "What should we have Sasuke do?!!"

_(A/N what indeed???? Hahahahaha……")_

Temari, Ino and (surprisingly Kiba) put their heads together and started talking about what evil thing they could inflict on Sasuke. Within minutes later all three turned to him, grinning evily.

"Sasuke, we have decided that you have to kiss Naruto (when he comes back)- on the lips!!!"

"Mhn…………"

"NANI?????????" Sakura yelled.

"That's the dare." Temari cried, grinning.

"Seeing as Naruto has not yet returned," Shikamaru said looking around, "We should spin the bottle again."

"YES!!!!" Lee yelled. "Let us continue the game of eternal Youth!!!!" Sasuke sighed and spun the bottle.

_(A/N who will it land on…..who?????? hehhehehehehe…..")_

The bottle continued to spin, and ended up pointing to Neji.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss a girl or Torture?" Sakura said in a singsong voice.

"I choose…dare."

What to do, what to do..." Ino mused to herself.

"I have and idea." Temari said. She, Ino, Temari and Kiba went off to a quiet corner, until-

"AAh!!! That's so cruel Tenten!!! ……..I love it!!!" The foursome came back giggling.

"Neji," Tenten said to her partner, "You have to pick two other guys and one girl."

"……I pick…Kankauro…Gaara……and…….Hinata." Tenten and Ino collapsed from laughter.

"What???!!" Sakura cried "What is it?? What's the dare????????"

"N-Neji, Kankauro and G-G-Gaa-ra have to-to-hihihihihihihhi…" Ino tried to say through her tears of laughter.

"You have to- put on- hihihihihihihhi- a cat walk show!!!" Tenten roared.

"W-w-w-ha-at?" Neji whispered, fear showing in his eyes.

"And, Hinata has to be the judge!!!"

"WHAT??????"

"You mean-…we….."

"Yep!! Temari giggled, "You all have to be MODELS!!!!!!!!!!!"

_So….this chapter is kind of short….but it sets the basics for a really hilarious chapter!!!!! _

_Naruto will come back soon, with a new friend!!!! Just wait till we get to Shikamaru!!!!!_

_HEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Please review and continue to read!!!!!!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, where art thou?

CHAPTER 3: THE EVIL DARE OF HELL!!!!

Disclaimer: We don't (sniff, sniff) own Naruto (sob, sob) but we would like to!!!!!!! Wahhhh!!!!!!!!!

_Where we left off: "WHAT??????"_

"_You mean-…we…"_

"_Yep Temari giggled, "You all have to be MODELS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_

"I won't do it!!!!!!!" Neji roared, "You can't make me!!!!!"

"You have to do it," Temari said calmly, "It's the rules."

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't make me!!!! I hate being in tight revealing outfits!!!!

Neji screamed.

"My you are a lot different to the Neji I know." Tenten said.

_Ah! Tenten is looking at me! Act cool!!! Why am I doing this anyway? This is a disgrace to the Hyuuga family!! Ok then. I'll do this for Tenten just like Lee would do it for Sakura!! Oh my god!!! How low have I sunk to be doing some thing that LEE would do!!! Oh oh, Tenten is looking at me!!! What do I say, what do I say??_

"Me do it!!!" Neji said very fast.

"Nani?" Tenten asked.

_Oh I hate it when she says that!!! Oh my god I am such a loser!!!!_

"I'll do it!!!" said Neji.

"Ok then. You're gonna do it! Great!!!

_Oh shit! I hate it when she smiles!!!_

"Ok then, is everyone ready?" and without waiting for an answer she said "Great!!! Now everyone has to where there underwear- Gaara, what are you doing!!!

The young Kazekage was choking himself with his own sand.

"Hinata, get some water!!!!" Temari yelled.

She bolted to the well as fast as she could, and then grabbed a bucket and filled it up to the very brim and then ran back as fast as she could.

"Poor it on his sand!!" Temari yelled.

Sploosh!!

The water crumbled away into mud, splatting on the ground.

"Damn you!!!" Gaara said loudly.

"Well, go into the Neji's room and strip," the threesome went into Neji's room, and for some odd reason Kankauro left without any fuss.

_(A/N I wonder why???!!! Mwuhahahahahahahah)_

5 minutes past by, and finally, they came out covered in towels. Hinata looked like about she was about to faint, sweat coming from her face in mass quantities dripping on to the ground, splash, splash, it went.

"First up w-w-we have G-G-G-Gaara!"

Gaara stepped up to the stage (which was actually just the floor with a border made out of some of Neji's and Hinata's kimonos) shaking all over.

He tried to throw off his towels, but he ended up getting caught in them and tripping over because he was shaking so badly. He eventually managed to get up and drop the towels.

"Here is Gaara in his u-u-u-u-u-u…….."

Hinata ran out of the room and Gaara thought she was about to puke, especially since when she came back (luckily he had stopped disgracing his village, and he thought he would leave this for his brother) she was very pale.

"Next u-u-up is Kankauro." She said.

Kankauro walked up surprisingly calm. He started swinging his head around and standing in very disturbing positions that we won't mention.

Hinata looked at the music playing but it was still on 3 minutes.

She looked around at the others, and this is what she saw: Neji looking absolutely terrified, Sasuke looking as though he was about to puke, Temari was wide-eyed and looking extremely hopeful, Tenten was about the same, Sakura was looking at Sasuke, Gaara had a look on that seemed to say, I can't believe I just did that and Lee was hitting his head with his weights.

Hinata looked at the C – D player she was hoping that it would only have 5 seconds left, but no, it had 2 more minutes to go.

She had no choice but to run out of the room, run to the toilet and throw up. This was not her day, she had thrown up twice, one of her……_friends_, was smashed out of Konoha, and her cousin was about to act like Kankauro. The thought of that was enough to make her throw up again. She thought that she should come back and see how it was going, seeing as she was the judge.

When she came in, straight away she looked at the C – D player and saw that it only had 10 seconds left….9…..8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1. She sighed with relief but then she remembered Neji.

"Why, why me?" She managed to say. "N-N-Neji, it's your turn." She choked.

Neji stepped up and dropped his towel, to reveal his secret shame: pink underpants with flowers on them.

Neji looked at Tenten.

_(A/N to sum it all up in 2 words)_

Mega Blush

He began to walk down the isle. Everyone was staring at him in total and utter disbelief. Lee and Sasuke were staring at him with their mouths wide open. Sakura had managed to pull her eyes from her gorgeous Sasuke-kun and was staring at Neji in amazement. Shikamaru was completely speechless, as was Ino. Even Chouji had stopped eating. Temari, Kiba and Gaara were frozen in their spots, but Kankauro was watching Neji with amusement and enjoyment on his face. _He's pretty good looking._ The puppet manipulator thought.

Neji was ready to die.

He glanced at the C-D player and saw his turn was almost over. He struck a pose (and ended up looking like Elvis on a bad day) and ran from the room, to put on clothes that would make him feel a lot better.

Tenten had a look on her face that was similar to Kankauro's

"I think Neji did well." She said. Everyone turned to her (except Kankauro who was nodding in agreement) with looks of horror on their faces.

"What did **you** think Hinata?" Hinata didn't answer. It took the others a minute to realize she had collapsed on the floor, unconscious, her nose bleeding.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked coming over to look at her friend in concern. She held her ear to Hinata's chest, and a moment later turned around in amazement.

"I think Hinata's dead."

Neji walked back into the room, trying with all his might to pretend he hadn't just scarred himself (and everyone else) for life, as well as possibly have killed Hinata.

"Neji," Sakura said to him in a gentle voice, "I'm afraid she's…..dead." Neji keeled over- dead as a door nail.

"I know!!" Lee shouted. "I'll give her the Curry of Life!!!"

"How, how did you……?" Tenten asked, looking at her friend in amazement. Lee wasn't listening to her (which was quite natural), he was spoon feeding Hinata the bubbling, red, tar like substance. Hinata swallowed………and suddenly a huge flame burst from her mouth, scorching the ceiling.

"Well Hinata," Lee said, feeling immensely proud of himself, "How do you feel?" Hinata gave a weak little cough.

"Now for Neji," Lee pushed the **evil** curry into the Hyuuga's mouth, just as Tenten was screaming,

"Noooo, Lee!!!! Don't!!!! It doesn't work on Neji….." But it was too late. Neji clawed at his throat for several minutes before losing consciousness again.

"Oops." Lee mumbled, sitting back in the circle quietly.

"Sooo….." Sakura said, looking around. "Let's continue shall we?"

"As Neji is still dead, I will spin the bottle." Kankauro said, picking up the tiny thing that had already caused so much pain _(A/N hehhehehehehe…………and how much more will come……?)_

The bottle spun around and around. It landed on Akamaru.

"Akamaru, I dare you to…..eh, what's the point?" Kankauro asked, dismissing the growling dog, "I'll just spin again."

It landed on Shikamaru.

"Ooh, yes!!!!" Ino cried, chuckling with Chouji, "We have worked out the perfect dare for you."

"But, I don't **want **a troublesome dare!"

"Too bad."

"Sheesh. Fine, what's the dare?"

"You have to do a pole dance!"

"SH"

_So, how did ya like this one? We liked it very much!!! The point of this story (whatever it is) will come soon, as will Naruto because we miss him (sniff, sniff). Please continue to read and review all new chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

------------NARUTO, WHERE ART THOU? --------------

THE RETURN OF THE TWIT

_Sooo…..we haven't updated for a long time, but we've been doing other things (hehehe that should hold it). By the way, me (Howls-Princess) is writing this fic with my brother,' cause he loves Naruto just as much as I do (maybe more!!! SHOCK! HORROR!) Anyway, for those of you who are still reading this thank you sooo much, and thanks for reviewing!!! Reviews make the world go round!!_

NEJI: How could you make me do that????!!!!

HOWLS-PRINCESS: Uhmmmm……it was funny?

NEJI: No it wasn't funny!!!!!

HOWLS-PRINCESS: …..yes it was.

NEJI: NO IT WASN'T!!!!!!! And the pink underwear????  
HOWLS-PRINCESS: We tell it like it is buddy.

NEJI: I do NOT wear pink underwear!!!!! You guys just have no imaginations!!!!

BROTHER: banana!!

NEJI: Huh??

HOWLS-PRINCESS: Huh??

BROTHER…I'll be going now.

NEJI: R-right.

HOWLS-PRINCESS: hehhehehehehe…..on with the show…hehe...hehe...oh brother….

Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own Naruto…want to, can't, cry about it every night, yada,

yada, yada.

Naruto stumbled through the hot, hot desert. He had been walking around in circles for hours, and he was so THIRSTY!!

"Man, I wish I had something to drink, ANYTHING to drink." He yelled for the thousandth time. His foot brushed against something hard and metal. He fell over, Naruto style (which means he forgot all the ninja training on how to fall properly) and ended up with his feet over his head and his face very close to his butt. After some confusion on how to stand up properly

(Naruto seemed to forget which way was up and which way was not up, aka down), but he finally managed to stand up and was able to look around to see if he could find the metal THING that had tripped him up. After locating said object from the inside of his shoe he held it up to see what it was. In short, it was a lantern. It looked like it had originally been silver, but it had spent so long in the desert that it had become kinda brown.

"What the-?" Naruto rubbed the lantern hard, to see if it really **had** been silver once upon a time. Suddenly smoke started to pour out the end of the little lantern _(A/N you know the drill- big boom, genie comes out, blah, blah, and blah_--------

GENIE: hey!! You're ruining my moment!!

HOWLS-PRINCESS: oops. Sorry.

"Whoa!!!!" Naruto yelled, dancing around in circles once the genie had explained who he was and what he was, "A Genie!!! Oh YES!! Excellent!!!" Bob sighed, _(A/N umm…Bob would be the genie…)_

"Yes, I am a genie. Now what d'ya wish for? I have a TV show I really want to get back too!!! It's about this little boy, who is a ninja, and he has this weird fox thing in him, and there's this really **hot** dude called Orochimaru and..." Naruto wasn't listening. He was thinking very hard about what he should wish for.

"Come on kid!!!"

"Umm…I dunno. I really want **ramen**, but I also want more **ninja skills, **and I want Sakura-chan to like me, and…"

"Hurry up!!!!"

"Well I would really like something to drink…"

"That's great. Here you go." Bob clicked his stubby fingers together and a large can of some sort of liquid appeared in Naruto's hand.

"Uh……what **is** it?"

"I dunno apple juice or somethin'. Could be vodka or sake or somethin' like that."

"Thanks!" said Naruto, "I'll drink it later. Hey, could you give me a zap or something to send me home? I'm kinda stuck…"

"Yeah, sure whatever. I just wanna see the bit where they go find that bug thing." He clicked his fingers again, and Naruto was sent whizzing back to Konoha. And you should have seen his face when he saw what his friends had been doing!!

"Why is a pineapple pole dancing in front of Ino and Kankauro?"

_Well this was very short, but we promise the next chapters will be long and funny. Please keep reading and reviewing, and guess what??? You may flame if you want to!!!! The only consequence is that in the middle of the next chapter we will write out all of your bad comments and make fun of them and you!!! Won't that be fun??????_

_Anyway, reviews make the world go round so thanks in advance. Also, thanks to the people who have already reviewed especially sharingan-user 2 (not quite sure how you spell it), you rock!!!!_

_Sayonara for now…until we meet again._


	5. Chapter 5

_------Naruto, where art thou? ------_

_LEE'S DARE_

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again? I don't own Naruto! Never have never will, want to etc. etc.

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Where we left off:

"_Why is a pineapple pole dancing in front of Ino and Kankauro?"_

Slowly, the pineapples' head turned right around, and the weirdest thing was the body continued pole dancing in front of Ino and Kankauro as though it was still looking at Ino and Kankauro.

TWO MINUTES LATER

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, "Shikamaru's turned into a pineap..." He was cut short: something wet had grasped his own lips.

_This person's a really good kisser!"_ He thought_, "I wonder who she is! I hope it's Sakura! I want to saver this moment because I think it is Sakura!! It looks like she has finally noticed my coolness!! _He opened his eyes and screamed when he saw who it was.

"Oh my god!!!!!! Sasuke's gay!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"I am not!! It was just a dare!!!!!" Sasuke replied, "Look I'll prove it to you!" and without thinking he grabbed Neji and kissed him in the lips.

"Weren't you supposed to be proving that you WEREN'T gay?" Tenten reminded him.

"Crap!" Sasuke roared turning red. He then grabbed Sakura and snogged her. Sakura of course, grew wings and a halo and began to fly off muttering "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun..."

"Oh no you don't!!" Lee shouted while pulling out two pistols from, well no one really knows where he was hiding them! He shot two times, blowing holes in both of Sakura's wings: she fell to the ground, crashed and died.

BROTHER: Ummm, HP? We have a slight problem!

HOWLS- PRINCESS: Aw crud! All right everyone! Start again! Ok! 3…2…1…action!!!

"Crap!" Sasuke roared turning red. He then grabbed Sakura and snogged her.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!" She shouted and punched Sasuke giving him much the same fate as she did Naruto.

BROTHER: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!! Follow the god damned script this time, got it!! 3… 2… 1...action!!!

"Crap!" Sasuke roared turning red. He then grabbed Sakura and snogged her.

"Eew I kissed a girl!!" Sasuke screamed, "Itachi save me!! He squealed.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Itachi-man!!" Naruto screamed, pointing at an object in the sky.

BROTHER: People, people!!!!! You're getting all wrong!!! If you screw up one more time I'm firing all you worthless actors!!

TENTEN: You can't fire us!! This is our lives!!!

BROTHER: But Hiromu Arakawa can!!

TENTEN: No she can't. She writes full metal alchemist!!

BROTHER: Yeah…..but you can get the idea! Now get back to work!!

"Crap!" Sasuke roared turning red. He grabbed Sakura and snogged her. Sakura turned red, steam came out of her ears, and to top it all off she fainted.

"O…k…" Sasuke said, "Now that we've got that out of the way let's continue the game."

Shikamaru spun the bottle. It started to slow and finally landed on Lee.

"Hurrah!!!" he shouted "I can now play this wonderful game off youth!!!! I choose dare!!!"

"I can't be bothered to give you anything to troublesome." Shikamaru said, "Ummm, uhhh, you have to drink 30 bottles of this new coke that Choji brought for a "little" snack."

"That is just too easy!!" Lee shouted.

"Read this." Shikamaru passed him a bottle.

_Warning_

_This product is 99 percent sugar and has caused over 300 deaths over the years._

Lee gulped. "Oh if I only new what Gai sensei would say!"

_Lee's thoughts of what Gai could possibly be saying:_

_Lee, because you did not take this challenge I shall never teach martial arts techniques that I have promised to teach you. _

_You are a disgrace!!_

"I can't let Gai down!! Shikamaru, I accept your challenge!!"

_30 minutes later_

"Five bottles to go Lee!" Tenten said to a very green Lee.

"4 to go….. 3 to go….. 2 to go……" everyone else chorused. Lee turned around, looking for the last bottle so he could finish the dare and go find the toilet.

"Hey," he croaked, "We're one bottle short!"

"Damn." Temari said. "I really wanted to see that green brat with caterpillars for eyebrows drink thirty bottles!! 29 is such a let down."

"Here!" Naruto yelled, grinning. He held up the bottle the genie had given him and passed it to Lee. "You can drink this." As Lee put the can to his lips Tenten, who was sitting next to him, gasped in horror.

"Noooo Lee!! Don't drink it!! It'd Vod..."

Her warning came too late, as Lee was already chugging the liquid down.

"…….ka…."

BOOM.

Well that's the end of another chapter. My brother wrote most of this one, it's pretty good huh? Any way, please stick with this story till the end and remember that reviews make the world go round.

Sayonara for now.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NARUTO WHERE ART THOU??????????**_

Disclaimer: blah, blah and look!! More blah!!!!!!!!! Don't own Naruto…crying now.

_ Half an hour later_

"Oh. My. God." Sakura gasped, looking around at the destruction that had once been her home. "Wha-Wha-…?" she fell to her knees and swept her gaze around the chaos.

"I-I.." Ten-Ten was also at a loss for words. "I knew that alcohol was bad for him…but I never…"

"He's destroyed the whole village." Neji said in an amazed voice. "The whole village."

"Everything's…gone." Sasuke whispered sitting down next to Shikamaru and Temari.

"He's un-unconscious." Hinata reported in a stuttering voice. She was kneeling next to the still form of Lee in what had once been the ninja training grounds. The rest of her friends were all surveying the damage that the green monster had created.

"Do-do you think we're going to get in trouble?" Ino asked, looking around at all the pale-faced teens.

"Oh yeah." Temari nodded, with glazed eyes.

"Definitely." Agreed Kiba.

"WHAT DID YOU _**DO???!!!!!!**_"

All the teenagers stiffened, and turned their faces towards the vil…well, where the village had once been. Standing in front of them was a disgruntled Kakashi, a Gai who was trying (and failing) to not cheer and clap because his 'almost-son' had just destroyed Konoha and a _very _angry Tsunade.

"WELL??" Tsunade demanded.

All the teenagers looked at each other in horror.

"Umm…it was…"

"You see…"

"It was NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled, pushing the surprised blond forward.

"Oh yes!!"

"Totally his fault!!" All of Naruto's teammates turned on him immediately.

"Wait!!!!!" Naruto screamed in terror, "It wasn't me!!!"

"Yeah right Naruto." Tsunade glared at him, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "Sure it wasn't."

"You weren't even there!!! It was LEE's fault!!!"

It was then that Lee woke up. He looked around at the destruction of the village and at the angry teachers bearing down on his friends. _I must save them!!!_

"It was I." He said, trying to stand up, "I...I destroyed the village."

All the teachers started yelling at Lee, and Naruto could breathe once more….but as he looked around at the ruins of his home he felt….sad….and also annoyed at the amount of work it was going to take to fix the village up. Meanwhile……..

"Lee!!! You are in serious trouble!!!!"

_Uh oh…_Lee thought, _this is bad…. what should I do????….._

_What would Gai-sensei do?_

_**Lee's thoughts on what Gai might say…**_

Play dead 

_Play dead_

_Play dead_

"Hey!! He just keeled over!!"

Naruto wasn't listening. As everyone else crowded around Lee, Naruto wished as hard as he could and suddenly-

BOOM!!!! Bob appeared, wearing a Tee- shirt that read,

_FULLMETAL_

_ALCHEMIST_

"What?" Bob asked in an annoyed voice, "Oh," he said noticing Naruto, "It's you." Naruto grinned at him.

"YAY!!! It worked!!!"

"Well," Bob sighed, "I suppose you want a wish hmmm?"

"YES!!!" Naruto yelled, "I wish Konoha was back to normal!!"

"Whatever kid." Bob growled, "I make no promises that this will work out…"

Naruto woke up to find himself in a warm, comfortable bed. He rolled over and saw, to his great horror a naked Sasuke, lying next to him with his arms around Naruto's waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry kid." Bob chuckled from the inside of his lantern, "But for many, many loyal viewers that is what normal life in Konoha should be."

The genie grinned, "Now, next time someone finds me…let's see if I can make them wish Orichimaru was here…"

Ummm….wow….I think it's finished……………..please review and stuff………… 

NARUTO: aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

HP: oh, just shut up.

Sayonara!!!!


End file.
